Return of Green Destiny
by Trent Rayner
Summary: Rating for safety net- The prophesy has been spoken, the time is now, and a legendary weapon awaits it’s new master to fight the darkness approaching. Not good at writing summaries but hope you like the story.


**Return of Green Destiny**

Chapter 1 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ranma ½ nor Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon or any other material that is copyrighted. Any other characters used in this story are mine, however.

Wudan Mountain, a place of legend. Where the greatest martial arts warriors have come to train and become masters. Near the top, lies the temple and training grounds for the future masters of the arts and guardians of the secrets of Wudan. Many great warriors have come out from this temple, but non-have been the greatest like Master Li Mubai. He possessed skill like no other, wisdom beyond his years, and a heart full of compassion.

But today is a sad day that even the weather is gloomy. Master Li, at the young age of 27has died on his quest of catching the thief of the Green Destiny, the most powerful weapon ever crafted capable of cutting just about anything, own by himself for a long time. He gave the sword to a good friend of his in order to retire to a more peaceful life. However he did not go to the land of the dead alone, Jade Fox a thief and murderer was stroke down in the process of the retrieval of the said weapon. Fox was wanted by Wudan for the murder of one of its masters and the theft of a book depicting secret techniques of the temple. While Mubai got her with Green Destin, she manages to strike him with a poisoned needle, which ironically was the same poison that killed his master.

On the temple's cementery everyone that knew him was there, among them

where three particular persons. First was Sir Te, a wealthy merchant in his late forties that had the opportunity of befriend him many years ago and to whom was entrusted the Green Destiny as a gift which he is carrying in his hands at the moment. Next to him was Dark Cloud Lo, a former desert bandit who is now an apprentice at the temple in order to redeem himself and have a more honest way of life. However he didn't only came to pay his respects to the man who gave him such an opportunity, but to pray for the soul of his beloved Jen Yu who chose suicide for her past crimes. And finally Yu Shulien, the only woman that Mubai ever loved and she in return loved him back even thou their relationship was impossible.

Even now she was putting a strong front but to those who knew her or put close attention to her face, could see the tears that told a different story.

"On this day we have gathered to give our final farewell to one of our own." said the Grand Master and Priest of Wudan "He was a master of the art in his own right. With skill like no other and always ready to help those in need at the risk of his own life. May Buddha take you to your eternal rest and final peace Master Li Mubai." After this the priest chanted a prayer for those that have departed the land of the living, when he finish he said "Those who choose, may come to give their respects before we bury him."

One by one they passed to give their respect and some final words to the man in the coffin. At the very end where Lo, Sir Te, and Shulien who came to the altar. "I thank you for helping me in finding a new path" said Lo "But saddens me that you where not able to follow your path and be with the one you love just like I couldn't." With a single tear on his face he move one.

Next was Sir Te, however before he went to Mubai he turn to Shulien and said "Shulien, I know that Mubai wanted me to keep his sword, but I want you to be the one to put it were it belong, with him." he said, reaching to his side he pull the sword and presented it to her. She in turn gladly accepted the honor even though it hurt. "I prefer that it is buried with him than someone else try and steal it from my house again" the last was said with a slight chuckle. With that he went to the altar to give his last regards. "Well I say it once and I'll say it again _'Even great heroes can be idiot's when it comes to emotions'_ but I can only hope that you finally said your peace."

Shulien came to Mubai's side carring in her arms the Destiny. She reaches with a hand and touch his pale, cold face. "Mubai, I know that you will gladly wait for me rather than cross to the great heavens. But you have earned your peace and when my time comes I will prefer seeing you in heaven to greet me instead of wondering as a hunted spirit." At that very same time a warm wind blew around her and close to her cheek, as if telling her that he was there and saying goodbye for know. After that Shulien proceeded to place the sword between Mubai's hands, as soon as she maked sure that both of his hands where grasping it, she touched his face and hands one last time.

However the moment that she touches his hands, now holding the Green Destiny, an eerie emerald-white light emanated from the blade and envelop Shulien. Some of the attendees tried to get close to her only to be pushed back by a powerful emerald wind wave. When Shulien turned to the people, everyone could see that something was very wrong, her face had a vacant look as if in a trance, her right hand was still touching the top of Mubai's hands, and the most disturbing thing of all was that her normally black eyes have change to a solid emerald glow with no pupils. Then in an ethereal voice that resounded throughout the yard she said.

_The time will come when the Tiger with the Soul of a Dragon will be born._

_The wandering master will find the Tiger,_

_And to the Great Mountain they will go where the One will grow._

_It's secrets and ways it'll master, to become the greatest of them all._

_Then the time shall come when the One will be called,_

_And the new Master of Green Destiny will become._

_To the Land of the Sun will go._

_To the place where young fighters shall gather and learn._

_There, in a prison without bonds, shall find a Soul of_

_Gentleness, Love, and Sorrow_

_Waiting for the time when release shall come and find_

_The happiness and love with the destined for it._

_The Tiger with the Soul of a Dragon many trials will face_

_And fight a battle that no ordinary warrior can hope to win._

_In this struggle, the Soul of the Legendary Warrior will appear_

_And together as one the Dark Force will defeat._

_With the Final battle is settle and gone the Chosen it's true love_

_Will seek and finally at peace together they will be._

With that, the glow receded from Shulien and back to the sword, she then started to fall gently as if been lay down. The Green Destiny, however, continues to glow brighter and suddenly became a small orb of light. Doing a couple of passes around Sir Te, Lo, and the now unconscious Shulien it finally took to the skies until it disappear and to parts unknown.

The Priest then said, "The Green Destiny has foretold us the coming of its new bearer. However it has not said when so it is more than possible that it can be hundred of years from now. But it has also warned us of a great danger in the future. For that we must prepare, I suggest that all of us gather our skills and knowledge to prepare the Chosen One for the battle ahead, so that it can be not only a Tiger in body but also a Dragon in mind." Then as an after thought he said

"After all we can have him know only how to fight, for even in this Era education

Is the most valuable weapon than just plain fighting skill" the last was said with a slight chuckle to which many a good laugh while others just nodded.

After this event a Wudan monk remembered the prophecy, which luckily where able to do since one of the monks present was able to write all that the possessed Shulien said. Then the warriors that where there gather in Wudan and mingle, traded, and combine all of their skills and knowledge to create a style like no other has ever been created. They all agreed in calling it _The School of the Tiger Body and Dragon Spirit_ because the style was not only powerful techniques, which represented the Tiger, but also instructed and motivated the student to acquire knowledge in all his forms, be it from History &Philosophy to simple every day chores and jobs, which represented the Dragon. They compiled everything in a book and teach it to Dark Cloud Lo. He volunteers to be the first as a form of repayment to Mubai and to redeem himself. The training took 10 years and at the end of it he became one of the best Warriors Wudan has ever produce with the help of more than 50 warriors, he became a very respected man know to all as Master Lo and in later years he became Grand Master at Wudan. Before the death of the previous Master, he advise him to always add new teachings and knowledge to the book and style and choose a worthy heir to it.

And so, a new tradition began at the mountain, every Grand Master will take a student who has proven himself worthy, wise, and honorable to be pass down the teachings and wait for the Tiger with the Soul of a Dragon.

5000 Years Later…

Outskirts of Tokyo, Japan

There have been many martial arts masters in history, all of them skilled in their own disciplines. Most of them had or have many pupils who trained hard so they can access their full potential and be worthy heirs to the art they practice.

Now as many will attest to it is not an easy task as the teachers can be hard taskmasters but at least show some encouragement and some kind of words so that the student can push him/herself to accomplish the task and know that he/she is a step closer to mastery.

However history had the penchant to produce some martial artist that misuse the skills they have gain and partake on activities that would not only dishonor the art but themselves also.

On a small town just outside of Tokyo on an empty lot we find two persons, one is a man that appear to be in his early thirties, overweight, wearing a dirty white training gi that appear to have seen better days, glasses, and a handkerchief on his head to cover his balding. The second is a child, who appears to be six or seven years old,

wearing a similar training gi, with long, unruly black hair tied in a pigtail, and blue-gray eyes.

The man, one Genma Saotome, was someone that could hardly qualify as the best instructor let alone the worst. "Come on boy, it's time to continue your training." Said boy was his only child, Ranma Saotome, who has been shape to be the heir to the _Musabetsu Kakuto Saotome-Ryu_ or as it is informally known _Anything Goes School of Martial Arts Saotome Style_. "Pops I don't want to, they keep hurting me, " said Ranma. " Quit your whining, you will learn the Neko Ken

so stop acting like a little girl. Ooh what have I done to deserve such a weak son?" The last was said with tears that didn't convince anyone. Ranma for his part was backing away from the metal lid that leads to the pit that house the so-called training that to him was more like a torture. As Genma opens the lid, the sound of hundred growling cats can be heard and the stench of urine and droppings can be smell.

Ranma tried to runaway from the place, but unfortunately his father caught him, "Where do you think your going boy? No son of mine is going to be scared of a bunch of furballs." This was said as Genma tied Ranma in different fish products while the child struggle to get free. "No please don't do it, I don't want to learn this technique." pleaded Ranma "Quit your whining. Now in you go" Genma for his part didn't much care what the boy wanted, he already had his plans for Ranma 'Once the boy learns this technique I'll be a step closer to my retirement and life of comfort and luxury at the expenses of the boy' thought Genma as he threw the child into the pit and close the lid.

As soon as Ranma landed at the bottom the cats started to attack him. 'Why is pops doing this? What did I do wrong?' These were the thoughts of the young Saotome heir as he tried to fend of the hordes of cats that where attacking him. Slowly but surely, Ranma felt his sanity slip away even though he was still fighting of the madness. However Ranma's fight was going to take a turn for the worst, as a larger than average cat begun stalking towards him. This cat caught his attention due to his bright glowing eyes, but what didn't prepare him for was that when the cat pass through one of the few streams of light reveal that it had a orange-yellow fur with black stripes and white fur under need and behind the legs. Ranma froze were he was, not even bothering with the other cats.

GGGRRRWWWAAAARRR!

Genma didn't bother to tell Ranma that he found a tiger cub and put it in the pit with the others. For Ranma, this was the final trigger for when he heard the tiger roar his mind finally snapped. Now under normal circumstances it is said that the trainees for the Neko Ken meows when they finally snap. But due to Genma's stupidity and the appearance of this surprised guest, Ranma didn't meow.

GGGGRRRRRWWWAAAAARRRRRR!

He roars.

GGGGGGGRRRRWWWWAAAAAARRRRRWWWWWAAAAAARRRRR!

Ranma went on all four, but not like a normal cat would, his front 'legs' were more apart, the back 'legs' were a little straighter but still slightly hunch as if ready to jump at his prey at a moment notice, his back had a slight curve, the shoulders were pulled back as if making him look more muscular in the 'upper' body, the head was hanging down looking from above the eyes and the jaw going out with the mouth partially open. The overall look gave him the appearance of a wild Bengali Tiger, the feral look that had in his eyes didn't help at all. The other cats, when they heard the one that was carrying their meal roar and take his tiger-like posse stop there attack on the child. For his part the tiger cub simply observe what he tough a human that would have been an easy kill with enough food left for the other cats. The moment it roar and took his tiger-like position he began to worry, not only was acting like one of his kind but the amount of energy that it felt from the child was quite unnerving; the feral look in his eyes didn't help matters at all.

Many could wonder how could animals sense energy? Actually it is simple, animals are in tune with nature thus making them more susceptible to anything in world, like when an earthquake is going to happen or there is danger close by.

But Mother Nature isn't always perfect and some of Her children can go astray or be just plain dumb, hence was the case of a particular brown cat that was thinking more with his stomach than hearing his instinct telling him not to provoke the child.

Jumping at the chance to fill its stomach, the only thing that manages to accomplish was to snap Tiger-Ranma out of his calming trance and be the first to suffer the wrath of a very piss off out-of-his-mind child. And thus the slaughter began the entire house and alley cats where been slash, rip, bitten, and massacre with out mercy. The only one left was the tiger cub that in turn was at a ready position to attack, facing a similar Tiger-Ranma at a ready stance and with an unseen signal they jumped at each other roaring, with 'claws' extended ready to deliver a deadly blow to the other.

Genma was sitting on top of the reinforce steel lid to make sure that Ranma didn't have a chance to escape. When he heard the tiger roar he felt confident that the boy would learn the Neko Ken sooner than expected, then he heard the tiger roar a second and third time then there was an eerie silence. Then he started to hear the sound of something been maul over and the cries of scared cats. Another moment of silence and it begun to worry Genma, he worry that something might have happen to his meal ticket…heh son. When two sets of roars where heard he truly begun to worry, he was sure that he only put one tiger in the pit not two, so getting of the only access to the pit he open it up. This prove to be his biggest mistake, for as soon he remove the lid a figure exploded from the inside and attack him with incredible strength and speed. He received a couple of deep slashes to the chest that make him back away from it and gave him a good look of the thing. What he saw was something quite disturbing; he was looking a blood soak Ranma in all fours and looking at him with what look like feral/hate fill eyes. If anyone had seen inside of the pit they would have seen that the tiger had a deep gash around the neck and blood everywhere.

"Boy what are you doing? Show your father respect." He said "Oh! What have I done to deserve such a dishonorable son." But his word fell on deaf ears, for the only thing it did was to anger the child more and people know that an enraged tiger is extremely dangerous. Ranma leap to pound the man in front of him, Genma for his part was able verily in time to dodge the attack and take some distance in order to fight back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING RANMA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he said _'Something is really wrong here this shouldn't have happen. Stupid boy, couldn't learn a technique without ruin it ' _This where the thoughts of theman as he evaded the swipes and slashes form the crazed Tiger-Ranma but slowly but surely he was loosing this fight, the blood running free from the chest wounds and increase ferocity and speed in Tiger-Ranma's attacks were getting to him until it was overwhelm and receive five quick strikes to the legs, arms, and the face.

This sends him into blissful unconsciousness. Ranma for his part as soon as he saw that he wasn't threaten by the 'creature' in front of him one big roar "GGGGRRRRRWWWWWAAAAAAAARRRRRWWRRRRRAAAAAARRRRR!"

Then he looked around to saw if there was anything of interest, when he didn't find anything he jump to the nearest tree and started its trek to parts unknown.

To those wondering, even though Genma screw up the Neko-Ken training by adding the tiger the basics of the mental instincts where still in place, thus he attacks only when threaten and tries to find comfort in those he trust. But the dominant part is the Tiger and not the Cat. The roar alerted some of the neighbors and one of the calls the police, when they got there all they found was the pit with dead feline bodies, lots of blood everywhere, and a barely breathing and severely wounded man. Since there where no other witnesses aside from the injured man the police decided to wait until he woke up.

Few Hours Later…

"Great, just great I think I lost myself. Shouldn't be a surprise since it is my first time in Japan." Said a man. He was, at the moment, resting at the side of the road, he was wearing a white shirt, dust brown pants, a blue and gold sash tied to the waist with a brown leather belt, black calf-length boots, a dust brown long sleeved shirt unbutton shirt with the sleeves tuck up, and black bracers. He had brown, past shoulder length, unruly hair, brown eyes; appeared to be in his mid twenties, top physical condition, and was carrying a traveling bag and a sword at his side. "Well might as well ask for some directions unless I don't want to get there soon." The stranger said. At first he didn't find anyone to ask, so he continues walking. Until he hear a noise in the distance "What was that? It almost sounded like a roar" Then he heard it again "GRRWWAARRR" "That definitely sounded like a roar, and if I'm not mistaken it sounded like a tiger."

The noise was getting closer and closer, he got ready in a loose position, eyes darting left and right observing everything surrounding him, senses stretch for anything that might be trying to get the jump on the stranger. The bushes rustle with wind when the birds suddenly flee to the distance; slowly the wind dies down making the man tense in anticipation while carefully looking all around him. Low growls make him aware that he's no longer alone "gggggrrrrrr" He carefully without sudden movements starts to take a stance. Slowly he moves his right leg in front, knee slightly bent with the tip of the foot barely touching the ground, the left leg and foot twist horizontally to the body with the knee bent one-third of the way, the weight of the body resting on it. The arms lifted-diagonally incline to the right, with the joints and fingers loose in a way that it gave the appearance of wings. The over all look was that of a Crane prepared to defend itself.

After a moment of waiting from in between the bushes sprung a blurring figure ready to strike down its prey. However the stranger was faster and with a few circular motions from his 'wings' making the intended predator been thrown to the side hard. Getting up the creature that was cover in mud, dirt, leafs, and the sort let out a loud roar "GGGGRRRRRWWWWAAAARRRR" As if to scare its prey, which didn't even flinch. Instead it stay in place not moving an inch, emanating a serene aura and only looking forward, the creature started to circle its prey cautiously. Then looking directly into the eyes of the one in front of it started to move closer, when close enough it started sniffing and taking tentative pokes at it.

When it feels is safe it starts to curl near its intended prey and falls asleep.

When the stranger saw that it had fallen asleep, slowly released his breath as to not disturb the one next to him. He carefully examined the creature "What is this? It almost looks like a small child" he said, and after some more inspection and cleaning delicately the face discover that was a boy cover in blood and a lot of claw marks "Great Gods it almost looked like the Neko Ken but, who could have done this to a poor child? And why did it roar?"

**A.N. **I hope you like this story, please be gentle with me, it's my first time writing a fiction. I would like to ask you for your reviews and with at least ten I will continue the story, please no flames. Suggestions are well come.


End file.
